PROTOCOL REVIEW AND MONITORING SYSTEM ? PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT The Cancer Center Protocol Review and Monitoring System oversees and ensures the scientific merit, priorities, and progress of all cancer clinical studies conducted at the University of Virginia (UVA) Cancer Center. A Protocol Review Committee (PRC), appointed by the UVA Cancer Center Director and administratively supported by the Office for Clinical Research, has been given the authority and charge to carry out this mandate. The PRC is chaired by David Schiff, MD. Its primary goal is to ensure that investigator-initiated and industry- initiated cancer research studies involving human subjects conducted at the UVA Cancer Center are: (1) scientifically and statistically sound; (2) appropriately designed; (3) feasible for completion; and (4) in compliance with NIH guidelines for human studies. The PRC also plays an important role in mediating competing studies by requiring adherence to an institutional prioritization plan, and closely monitors the accrual progress of studies.